Rasheeka
Rasheeka is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Background Rasheeka was born in the desert town of Kalstad. She became one of the three heroes who protected the town from the spreading forces of the powerful kingdom of Crell Monferaigne, alongside her (unnamed) lover and her best friend, Arcana. With her knowledge of the land, and by controlling the water supply, she managed to protect the town from the colossal Crell Monferaigne army. In 724 C.C., she witnessed Arcana's death during the Fourth Kalstad Invasion, only to receive a fatal wound herself and subsequently die in the arms of her lover. When the Crell Monferaigne army later heard of her demise, they immediately regretted missing the opportunity to take Kalstad. Upon meeting Alicia again after being released, Rasheeka will welcome her to Kalstad, despite the town's impoverished state. She says that it has changed a lot since her time - some of the water holes have notably disappeared with the advance of the desert - but she can still see traces of its past and vows to stay there until the end, because of the fond memories she has. She also mentions that she went to visit her lover's grave in the desert. She explains that she had never felt the need to pay respects to the dead in the past, but she now realizes that it is pleasant to know someone cares about you even after your death and hopes that her lover feels the same. She also figures out that the water holes have dried out because the energies of Yggdrasil have changed their course and suggests rebuilding a town half a day's walk away from Kalstad's current location. Battle Rasheeka is a lackluster character. While she has some good attacks in her arsenal, she learns them in a disadvantageous order, her damage output is unimpressive, and her INT is too low to make good use of her elemental attack. She will join your party with a Falchion, Crystal Chainmail, Metal Buckler and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Missile Protection. Attacks *'Ascending Sword' - Initial *'Assault Step' - Initial *'Overspin' - Initial *'Double Wind' - Level 8 *'Shadow Snap' - Level 16 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 24 *'Energy Steal' - Level 32 *'Mist Phantom' - Level 40 *'Resonating Pain' - Level 48 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Descending Sword, Holy Smite, Magic Lock, Sneaky Throw, Soul Pierce, Sunset Luster Magic *'Explosion' - Level 34 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Rasheeka uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "I shall light your way to Hel!" before using it. Relic Location A sword found at the western end of the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Rasheeka has a 20% chance of appearing. Circe and Fraudir are the other possible options. Rasheeka will say "If you find me worthy, I will help you" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Rasheeka, she will ask "Is it your wish that we be separated?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "If we're lucky, we'll meet again someday". Upon being released, Rasheeka will appear in the house after the Inn on the lower level of Kalstad. She will give you a Sage's Arcanum if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversations Rasheeka may have a short exchange with her best friend Arcana at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Arcana' :Arcana: Hey, we're together again, just like the old days! :Rasheeka: Yes, like the old days! Etymology Rasheeka's name comes from the Arabic word رشيقة (ra-shee-kah); meaning "a slender, agile (or slim) woman", probably referencing her agility in combat. Trivia Rasheeka has the same voice actress as Circe, Fraudir, Lydia and Atrasia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. Gallery Image:DSCN28481.jpg|Rasheeka's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female